A Moon Legacy
by AngelSweetie
Summary: Now that Princess Serena was born, everything is about to change. Through their triumphs and heartaches listen as this dramatic tale begins to unravel...
1. Prologue

A MOON LEGACY  
  
Book1: Star Crossed Friendships  
  
Prologue: The Journey Starts…  
  
Written By: AngelSweetie  
  
E-mail: m_angeleyes@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: All you need to know is that this is mai story but those characters and all that  
  
doesn't belong to me. I mean come on…do you think I'm that smart to make something  
  
like Sailor Moon and her gang? Wait, nobody answer that!  
  
  
  
~*~*^Prologue: The Journey Starts…^*~*~  
  
Light shone through the crystal windows illuminating the dark chamber with golden light. The little glittering rays that fell from the skies revealed a slivery haired woman cradling a newly born baby in her creamy, slender arms. She was the almighty Queen Serenity of the White Moon and also the soul guardian of the Silver Millennium. The light blue-eyed Queen stared out into the dark night's sky as she rocked back and forth in her chair. Outside, a spectacular display of lights from the solar system showered both the Queen and her young child. Perfect balls of stars twinkled brightly; some dancing in the blackened heavens while others ran across the skies, all of them celebrating the wondrous occasion. It had been nearly a hundred years since the last White Moonchild had been born into the Silver Alliance, and so it was a truly remarkable event in all history of the Silver Millennium.  
  
Each eight planets within the alliance soon began to align with the White Moon slowly, an old tradition that happened only when a new Moonchild was born.  
  
Planets and people from all over the galaxies were amazed at the stunning show of loyalty, reminding them all that peace and prosperity was alive and still burning well within the planets of the Silver Alliance. In the crystal Moon palace gardens, flowers collected from the far corners of the galaxies, seemed to burst with excitement as they bloomed simultaneously giving the night's airs a hint of sweetness. However, the perfect white roses from Earth bloomed radiantly more so than the others, its strong and intoxicating scent could be smelt from everyone in the crystal palace including the Queen herself.  
  
Back inside the new chamber for the new White Moon princess, Queen Serenity's light blue eyes twinkled happily and proudly at her sleeping child. A harmonic lullaby played softly in the room, Serenity hummed along with it. She then closed her eyes in deep thought as to what to name her child. It took her only a few mere moments to think, as a name suddenly took shape in her mind. The Queen smiled brightly liking the name instantly. Deciding it fitted her daughter perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle; Serenity bought her face closer to her sleeping child so that her mouth was near the little girl's ear.  
  
"All will know you as princess Serenity… but I shall call you Serena," Serenity whispered gently, careful not to wake her little girl from her deep slumber. As soon as her name was said, the golden light that appeared at the start of the Moonchild's birth soon erupted and burst into a great silver beam. But this time it only shined towards the little Moon princess.  
  
The great light seemed to make the little girl's forehead glow, but it was in fact a tiny glimmer of gold that came from her small birthmark of a crescent Moon that the Queen herself had. Each Royal Lunarian was blessed by it, as guardians of both the White Moon and Silver Millennium. Serenity's smile bloomed as she held her daughter closer, she knew of the hardships that were to come but she also knew that she wasn't alone anymore. Although the death of her husband, King Kronos of the fallen Sun Kingdom, had pained her for a long period of time, she finally had a daughter to remind her why she was still living and continuing on with her life.  
  
1 *And so starts the journey of the little princess and Queen Serenity of the White Moon…Through their triumphs and heartbreaks, hardships and friendships. Through their years in the Silver Millennium as reigning rulers. This is their saga of stories, joined by friends, allies and foes. This is their legacy…The Moon Legacy…* 


	2. Chapter 1: Moon Child

A MOON LEGACY  
  
Book 1: Star Crossed Friendships  
  
Chapter 1: Moon Child  
  
Written By: AngelSweetie  
  
Copyright 2002  
  
E-mail: m_angeleyes@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters and even if I did what makes you think that I'd turn the whole story into a perverted, bisexual, homosexual, men turning into girls, girls being boys storyline. (As you can see I'm very deeply scarred. It has wounded me for life)  
  
~*~*^Chapter1: Moon Child^*~*~  
  
Silvery laughter could be heard echoing off the Moon Palace's walls, as the three year old princess ran through the Palace corridors and hallways, dodging servants and guards in their wake. The little girl's happiness radiated from her body and could be felt by anyone who was anywhere near the princess. Bernard, one of the Moon Palace's royal guards, chuckled as the little golden haired child flew past him. Everyday throughout the past year it was like this, but he never grew tired of watching the little princess run and laugh like it was some game to her. "Good day Bernard!" The little girl exclaimed in her babyish voice. She kept running without waiting for his reply. Bernard laughed as he saw the little princess run through the columned walls and into the Palace gardens. Even though the princess was three years of age, everyone could tell that she would one day become a beautiful young lady.  
  
Bernard shook his head amusingly; "Gods help that girl when she becomes the right age to marry."  
  
He knew that there would to be many young men, from all over the universe that would be delighted to take the hand of the almighty Moon princess.  
  
Giggling to herself, little Serena walked into the gardens, giving herself time to catch her breath. She wandered through the gardens aimlessly, coming to a halt in front of the white roses from Earth. She had no idea why, but the roses always enchanted her. Despite the numerous times she came to visit them they always seemed to pull her into a trance of reverie and awe. Serena sighed to herself contentedly, as she took a stem and tucked it into one of her golden buns, and then leaned down to smell the rest. It was then she noticed a smaller rose bud not in full bloom yet. It looked like as if it didn't belong to the rest of the bunch and so Serena instantly felt sorry for it. She cupped the tiny bud in her own small hands. "Come out little one," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I promise that when you do, you will stand far more taller and greater than the rest of your brothers and sisters."  
  
The little rose bud obeyed at Serena's command, and it indeed grew taller and more radiantly than the rest of its family. As the rose bloomed, so did the little princess' smile. She stood there admiring her work for a few minutes then fled back into her game, leaving the unnaturally big rose still at bloom. Still too young to understand, Serena held great powers within her, as her own mother did. Serena could see things others just took for granted.  
  
She could sense things normal people would not even take a second glance at. She could do little things, like making roses bloom, but yet there was a greater entity of power that she held within her. She was one of the far more gifted Lunarian royalties.  
  
*****  
  
The leaves in the Palace gardens soon dropped slowly towards the ground, marking the first day of autumn. The flowers all went into hiding once more, waiting until spring would come and bring them back to life. The wind blew cool air, sometimes picking up dead leaves and throwing them about. Little Serena, now four years of age, watched sadly as she saw her last rose loose its last white petal. It drifted slowly down towards her and into her open palm. Tears soon appeared behind the princess' blue crystal eyes and ran down her soft, pink cheeks. The Moon princess began to sob. No matter how many times autumn came and went, Serena always felt sad whenever the flowers in her gardens, particularly her roses, began to fall away for winter. She disliked waiting for her flowers to bloom again.  
  
"No, please roses do not go. I shall miss you all very much." The young girl pleaded, clenching the last stray petal in her little hand, shiny tears still running down her cold cheeks.  
  
Too heartbreaking to see anymore flowers fall, the golden haired child started to run out of the gardens, unaware of a root sticking above ground. As she ran her shoes instantly caught the stray root, and so the little princess tripped and fell onto the cold floor in a small heap.  
  
Her silent sobbing began to grow more melancholy as she cried out with pain. Her hands and knees began to sting with strong ache. She bought her left hand up to inspect it and saw with awe blood beginning to ooze out, she began to panic, she had never felt in her whole life, pain. The young princess was always in the watchful eye of her mother and if not, others. They always healed her whenever she got hurt, but without anyone to aid her, Serena felt great pain she had never experienced before. She wailed loudly, but her cry was unheard of. No one came to help her. Rain soon erupted from the misty, gray skies above her and within a matter of only a few seconds, the young princess was drenched from head to toe.  
  
Thunder soon began to roar ferociously, winds started howling like hungry beasts and lightning striking the ground randomly but also dangerously close to the injured princess.  
  
Serena shrieked, hating the loud and boisterous noises that the thunder and lightning were making, but she couldn't get away from her worst nightmares because she was too stunned of the pain she still felt. Loud cries soon racked her little body, despair and hopelessness taking over her. She tried to move but she remained frozen in shock, the only thing that moved at all was her golden hair that whipped against her face as the strong wind blew.  
  
"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" a young boy's voice suddenly breezed into the little girl's mind.  
  
Serena stopped crying instantly, feeling warm and protected inside. She looked around but saw no one. However, she knew that he existed and he was there to help.  
  
"I can not get up because I have hurt myself. I am crying because of the thunder and lightning," Serena explained to the mysterious voice.  
  
"Is that all?" the voice scoffed. "Well then, try and get up. I promise you, you will not fall." The voice ordered. Serena did as she was told, trusting the voice in her mind. She had no idea why but somehow deep in her heart she knew that the voice would never let her down. She stood shakily, resting her good hand on the tree for support. The Moonchild wobbled a bit but slowly stood to her full height.  
  
"Good, see I told you I will not let you fall," the voice continued. "Now hold out the hand you have cut and close your eyes. Then concentrate with me in healing your wound."  
  
Serena nodded, obediently. She closed her eyes as she felt her powers as well as the boy's energy start to meld together to heal her wound. Once she opened her blue eyes, she saw that her cut had disappeared, completely. "Well now…um…" "Serena," the princess said.  
  
"Well now Serena looks like you are all better. You better hurry back before you catch a cold."  
  
Serena nodded, the storm all forgotten. "Thank you so much…err…May I ask what is your name?" Serena asked.  
  
The voice hesitated before answering, "Darien…you may call me Darien."  
  
Serena smiled gratefully at the boy who had just rescued her, even though she couldn't see him, she knew that the boy acknowledged her smile because she could feel him grinning back at her. She hurried back into the crystal palace, her dress and hair-dripping wet. Though she could not see the boy she knew that he was near and would always be there for her to count on. The two had shared a very special bond in a matter of minutes, a bond of telecommunication that took others to learn for a long and hard time.  
  
However, both achieved it at such an early stage and without any trouble at all.  
  
The princess became ill the very next day because of her being under the rain for far too long. Her mother had found her collapsed on the main hall floor, with her damp clothes sticking onto her like a second skin. It wasn't too long until Serena caught a cold and then a fever. Serenity was at her daughter's side throughout the whole time as the palace herbalist took care of the Moonchild's medicine. During the nights, Darien checked in to see how his newfound friend was feeling but found her fast asleep. He, as well as everyone else in the Moon palace, became worried for Serena when she did not get better the following week.  
  
Early one morning, as Serena was again dozing off because of the medicine she took, Darien mind tapped into her head.  
  
"Come out and see!" He said to his feverish friend.  
  
Serena blinked, still feeling weak and strained, it took her some time to recognize the familiar voice. "Darien? Is that you? I am sorry but I am unwell to go outside." She replied, her voice lacking strength. She coughed once as her eyes began to close once again.  
  
"Believe me Sere, you will feel much better when you see this," Darien urged.  
  
Serena suddenly felt a little strength returning to her as she moved out of her bed. She saw that her mother was still sitting beside her bed, but she was fast asleep. Careful not to wake her, Serena moved to get her thick robe and slowly crept to the glass windows that lead up towards her balcony. Once she reached the outside world, a soft gust of wind blew across her face, as if kissing her good morning. She shivered, not because of the cold but because of knowing that Darien was there for her, once again. It was as if Darien was giving her the strength to go outside. "What am I exactly seeing?" Serena asked, tiredly. Although she felt a little stronger she still felt sick. "Look around you Sere," Darien said.  
  
Serena looked around and could instantly see why Darien had told her to come outside.  
  
The sun was slowly rising, its rays streaking the pinkened sky. The world smelt of fresh rain, little droplets of water still covering the lush grass. The birds nearby sang their sweet melody and the most mystic and wondrous thing of all, that took her breath away, was the rainbow that stretching across the pink sky. Serena gasped at the beauty of it all, feeling a whole much better than a while ago. Strength and magic slowly returning back to the little Moonchild.  
  
"This is beautiful Darien," Serena gushed after a while.  
  
Serena could feel Darien smiling back at her, "I know. All of Earth can see that rainbow."  
  
The moon princess furrowed her brows, 'Earth? He lives on Earth?' she thought to herself, puzzled. It was against all rules to communicate or even think about the Terran land of Earth. Something had happened long time ago that strained the relationship between the Moon and Earth and so that was why most people within the Silver Alliance did not commute with people from Earth.  
  
"Yes, I come from Earth. Do you not?" Darien asked confused at what Serena had said.  
  
Serena blanched, she forgot that Darien could read her thoughts just as well she could read his. "Uh…yeah…well actually I live somewhere near Earth." Serena replied after a while. It wasn't exactly a lie but a white lie nevertheless.  
  
"Where?" Darien asked, becoming both defensive as well as confused. He had always presumed that Serena lived on Earth like he did. Always erasing the fact that she could be someone from outside his home planet because it was the fact that Terrans were the only people that could communicate telepathically, with the exception of the other royal monarchies in the other planets, of course, but Serena was too sweet and innocent to be one of those superior and snobby princesses he most disliked. So he always thought that Serena was of his Terran planet, he knew though that she was very rich, probably of noble blood by the way she described her home.  
  
Serena began to feel uneasy; she couldn't say she lived on the Moon because she knew that it would break her friendship with the young boy, not to mention getting into serious trouble by her mother if she ever found out that she was communicating with a Terran.  
  
Sensing Serena's discomfort, Darien decided to go against his own question.  
  
"Do not worry about it. Let's just let things be, shall we?" Darien said in a more gentle tone.  
  
Serena nodded, relieved. "I guess some things should be left hidden until it is ready to be revealed, right?" Serena replied. She sensed Darien nodding, agreeing with her. They stayed quiet for the remaining minutes, peaceful in each other's company. Serena took in a deep breath, refreshing her tired lungs with fresh air. She still felt uncomfortable knowing that Darien was a Terran, but he had saved her when no one else would, and so she was forever in his debt. Though she knew that she could not let anyone else know about him.  
  
"Serena!" Her mother's urgent voice rang out from her room, disturbing her reverie.  
  
Serena began to panic, "I am sorry Darien, but I must go now. Thank you so much for this, it was truly amazing." Serena said quickly as she saw her mother's figure moving towards her, she couldn't let her mother find out about her Terran friend, at all costs.  
  
"Not a problem Sere, have a nice day. Shall we do this again? Tomorrow perhaps?" Darien suggested. Serena nodded, eagerly. "Looking forward to it. Good bye."  
  
The telepathic connection between the two soon dissipated, but Serena could still feel Darien's warm presence near her, she smiled knowing that.  
  
"Serena! Dearest, what are you doing out here??" Serenity called, concern and panic evident in her voice. She walked towards her golden haired daughter and bent down to look closer at her daughter's face. "Are you feeling much better, my little one?" Serenity asked looking into Serena's big blue eyes. Serena nodded. Queen Serenity sighed happily, all the built up anxiety leaving her body. She then leaned over to hug her daughter, sparkling tears forming around her light blue eyes. Serena pulled back a little as she saw her mother crying, "What is wrong mama?" Serenity smiled, "Nothing my little one, nothing is wrong anymore."  
  
Serena smiled and embraced her mother, "That's good," she replied into her mother's ear.  
  
Down below the balcony, servants and guards stopped their daily duties to glance at the more beautiful scene, far greater than the sunrise and the morning rainbow, on the palace's balcony. The two figures looked almost angel like, with their long white and golden hairs bellowing around them both and their white dresses dancing with the wind, rippling softly about them like the sea. The sun outlining their bodies with golden light. People couldn't help but marvel at the two.  
  
*****  
  
Serena giggled happily as her flowers from her gardens began to bloom once again.  
  
Spring had come earlier than she had expected and so her pretty flowers were growing much more rapidly than anticipated. Her face glowed with joy as she saw each bud blossoming.  
  
The golden haired Moonchild spent the first few days of spring working in her gardens. There was no need for shovels and spades, however, because all the little princess had to do was concentrate hard on her powers and there would be flowers growing everywhere in front of her eyes. But out of all the flowers in her gardens, she had more difficulty with regenerating her white roses. In fact she nearly drained her powers by causing only ten small buds to bloom. She had no idea why they were so hard to grow by her magic that in the end she decided to let them grow themselves naturally.  
  
The little girl wiped her forehead causing a dark dirt smudge to appear on her creamy skin as she continued arranging the Fire Lilies from Mars. Somewhere behind her, someone giggled. She looked up, astonished, but saw no one. At first she thought it was Darien playing one of his tricks on her again but she couldn't feel him and she knew she nor Darien hadn't mind tapped each other.  
  
She stood from her crouching position and whirled around to see a girl with light blue eyes, twinkling with mischief, staring back at her. Serena shrieked with surprise. The girl laughed even harder. "Who…who are you?" Serena asked the laughing girl, taking a step backwards. The girl didn't reply, she just stood there and laughed.  
  
Serena became confused and took another step back a little afraid of the mysterious girl. Once the laughter had ceased the girl regained her composure and curtsied respectfully at the bewildered princess. "Sorry princess, but you looked so ridiculous with that smudge on your face that I could not contain myself." The girl with blue eyes replied, wiping tears of laughter.  
  
"You are too kind," Serena replied dryly. "You scared me half to death. Who are you? This is my special place, who gave you authority to come here?" The little Moonchild demanded, feeling protective of her gardens from the strange intruder.  
  
"I offer you my apologies again princess, I did not mean to insult you." The girl replied, sounding genuine. Serena sniffed, "It is all right. What is your name?"  
  
The girl bowed her head, her light blonde hair falling to her face, "I am princess Mina from the planet Venus. I am your first cousin, princess." The girl informed Serena.  
  
Serena's eyes opened wide with shock, "My…my cousin?"  
  
The blonde girl nodded, a cheerful smile playing about her face. "Your mother, who is my aunty, wanted to keep it a surprise for you. But I wanted to meet you so badly that I ran straight from the Warp Holes to the gardens where your mother told me I would find you, I just had to see for myself what my new cousin looked like," The girl informed the little Moonchild, excitedly.  
  
Serena grinned, "I guess I must have looked pretty funny for you to laugh like that,"  
  
The girl giggled, "I guess so, princess."  
  
"So your name is Mina?" Serena asked her blonde haired cousin.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, I am pleased to meet you, princess. Looking at you seems like a mirror image of me. Do you not think that we look the same?"  
  
Serena took a step forward to inspect her new cousin closely; she had to admit it even to herself that the girl did look a lot like her.  
  
To an untrained eye, people would almost think that the two blonde haired princesses were sisters, if not twins. They both had the same cerulean coloured eyes and the same openness in their faces. The only way the two could had be distinguished from the other was that Serena had muted gold hair which were always held up into two balls atop of her head with the rest of her long hair falling behind her back, while as her cousin had a lighter shade of long, blonde hair which was tied with a red bow.  
  
Serena nodded after a while, "I guess we do look alike." She confirmed. The young Moon princess' smile bloomed into a heavenly grin. "We're going to have so much fun this spring, you and I! I haven't got one friend here that is the same age as me and is also a girl! I'm very pleased to meet you."  
  
The Venusian princess nodded, "I know what you mean, Venus is so boring when you have no friends. Luckily though we have each other this whole spring!"  
  
The afternoon was filled with wild giggles and laughing outbursts as the two newly found cousins played and ran together as if they had really been close sisters instead of newly acquainted cousins.  
  
Serena was overjoyed to have a newfound friend the same age as her and the Venusian princess was glad to meet her cousin finally. The two had sparked a long lifetime of friendship, one that was needed to continue the alliance between the great White Moon and the sister planet of Venus. The two, along with the other first-born princesses of the Inner planets, were the new generations of the Silver Millennium and the new protectors of both the White Moon and the Silver alliance.  
  
*****  
  
"Please someone, help me!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran through the green, lush garden maze. She had wondered into the forbidden maze that morning and couldn't find her way out, it was beginning to get dark and so she began to panic. Sweat beaded her forehead as she continued to run, turning and twisting at each corner.  
  
The young five-year-old princess shrieked once again as she rounded a dead end with an evil looking gargoyle staring back at her with it's dark stony eyes. She backed away slowly, never taking her eyes off the evil creature, then turned and started to run the other direction. Tears soon began to threaten her blue eyes and it wasn't long until it streamed down her rosy cheeks. She wished that her cousin was with her but Mina had already left to go back to her planet for the new year.  
  
Serena closed her eyes as she dashed around the maze aimlessly; feeling disheartened as each way she turned was another dead end. She finally gave up when she came to yet another halt at a dead end. She sat down in dismay and began to sob, her little body shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Her mother had told her to never step into the maze without a grown up but Serena had disobeyed. She wanted to go into the garden maze because she was feeling sad and bored because her only playmate had gone back home as soon as spring had passed. Also because she couldn't make contact with Darien, it had already been over two weeks since she last talked to her close friend.  
  
The young Moonchild was soon engulfed with a great deal of loneliness and concern for Darien. It wasn't like him to leave her alone without saying a word.  
  
Serena knew that Darien was a boy of great importance. She had concluded that he must have been of noble blood in Earth because he was always away in business trips; he also had his own four generals to look after him. For the past year he was always leaving to go some place with his father. But he always told her when he was leaving and why, but this time it was different. He never turned up for any of their usual morning meetings. Serena felt betrayed and hurt.  
  
The little birthmark on her forehead soon began to glow dimly as all her emotions started to mix together, her sobbing beginning to grow worst. The golden birthmark increased each time a new tear; a new sob escaped from the little princess' body. Serena began to cry even harder and as a result, the golden light bloomed into a great beam that shot towards the darkened skies. The energy that was produced was simply incredible.  
  
"Serena?" A familiar voice asked with great concern.  
  
Serena sniffed, as she tried to get her crying under control. "Darien… is… that… you?" She asked in between deep breaths.  
  
"Serena are you hurt again? What is wrong? Please do not cry Sere I am here now. It will be alright," Darien cooed as his warmth began to comfort the sniffing child.  
  
"I thought you had left me," Serena whispered, tears appearing once again. His voice was so soothing to her ears.  
  
She could feel Darien shaking his head, "Of course not Sere. I apologise for not talking to you these past few weeks but some thing came up that I had to attend to. I will never leave you or let you fall again. I give you my word, Sere."  
  
Serena could tell that her friend was being sincere, so she nodded and dried up her big blue eyes. The crying instantly ceased at the sound of Darien's voice. "I missed you so much Darien!" she exclaimed, her voice filled with warmth.  
  
Darien was caught at her outburst but smiled gently. "Me too, I really missed speaking and joking with you. Now tell me what is wrong?"  
  
Serena got up from her sitting position and told Darien the whole story.  
  
"I see, well I might have to fetch someone to help you then, huh Sere?" Darien replied.  
  
Serena became confused, "How ever will you manage that?"  
  
Darien grinned, "Believe me Sere, I have my ways."  
  
Serena waited patiently as Darien began his summoning spell, and it wasn't long until a great white stallion with a male rider on its back, appeared from the left corner. Serena stood and quietly murmured her thanks to Darien. He had saved her once again from the pain of loneliness; she only wished that she could return the favour.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Earth)  
  
Darien smiled seeing that his summoning spell actually worked, his exertion in the Endowment Rooms actually paid off, he knew that his generals would had been proud of him if they had seen him.  
  
Darien's grin became even wider knowing that Serena was safe and unhurt. He was panicked when he felt her crying and instantly blamed himself for her pain. He hated to see his close friend in pain even if it was only minor. He vowed to protect her even though he couldn't see her in real life. He felt a great bond between himself and Serena, their friendship growing stronger and closer each day. Since day one he had met the mysterious girl he felt great powers and wisdom concealed within her and found that he was somehow obligated to keep her safe. However, he had nearly failed in protecting and helping her.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" The young Terran boy muttered to himself putting a hand on his forehead. The only reason why he didn't tell Serena that he had left for another trip was because this time he went to a small planet in the southern part of Pluto, which was much too far for even him to communicate with Serena. But he knew Serena all to well, he knew that if he had told her she would had insisted on talking to him through telecommunication even though it was very dangerous. Darien smiled; Serena was too stubborn for her own good.  
  
His deep blue eyes soon grew heavy as he stared out into the night skies, the White Moon's glow illuminating his whole quarters. He found comfort looking at the Moon; its rays were like a guardian to him during the night. He couldn't understand why such a beautiful planet so close to his own, couldn't be trusted by his people. He heard from his mother that the Lunarians were of great powers and were very mysterious people. She had described them as beautiful mortal angels, whatever that meant. Darien yawned sleepily and soon fell into a deep slumber, but not before checking up on Serena one more time, he found her already fast asleep. 


	3. Chapter 2: A Rose Is A Rose

A MOON LEGACY  
  
Book 1: Star Crossed Friendships  
  
Chapter 2: A Rose Is A Rose  
  
Written By: AngelSweetie  
  
Copyright 2002  
  
E mail: m_angeleyes@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters no matter how many times I wish I did. ^_^*  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys!!! Well here it is the final completed story of Moon Legacy chapter 2!! I can't believe how long it took! Author's blocks and not having enough free time is the absolute pits, wouldn't you say?? Now I need to go and rest because I pulled an all nighter last night to finish the chapter off, I know it's kind of short but this chapter was just focusing on Serena's and Darien's relationship…anyways mai eyes are black (well around it because I already have dark eyes as it is) coz of lack of sleep, ….okay well as you can all see I need a good sleep to recuperate…..nightie night!  
  
~*~*^Chapter 2: A Rose Is A Rose ^*~*~  
  
A Rose is a rose,  
  
Is a rose,  
  
Is a rose,  
  
The grace and serenity it bestows.  
  
A symbol of beauty,  
  
Love it transcends,  
  
It glistens in perfection,  
  
With heavenly scent.  
  
To offer a rose,  
  
Is to open your heart.  
  
To give strength, love and compassion.  
  
(Earth)  
  
Little princess Serenity hid her golden head behind her brown hood as her mother had instructed her. She held her mother's hand tightly while the rain fell around her. It was the most miserable day she had ever experienced. Everyone around her was dressed in black and the weather also seemed to be in the same coloured code too. People around her were weeping, she had no idea why. She stood there in wonder as she gazed about the greenest land she had ever seen. Here, on planet Earth, she felt like a solid person. The gravity was much higher than her home planet's, and so she didn't feel like she was floating on air anymore but instead tied down with weight. It was unusual to feel but nevertheless it felt wonderful to the little White Moon princess, it made her feel more real. Serena, now age seven, stood along the rest of the Lunarians who had disguised themselves into servants.  
  
'You must keep your identity hidden here, my little one.' Her mother had inculcated her. Serena nodded, not quite understanding. Now there she stood in an overgrown brown servant's uniform not knowing what was really happening. All she knew was that it wasn't a happy time and it gave her heart great anxiety and so she instantly felt sad without really knowing why. She dreamt of coming to Earth seeing its beautiful seas and land with bright blue skies that she often saw while she was gazing at the beautiful planet on her balcony back home. However this wasn't what she had expected. The atmosphere was sullen and gray, one that the little Moonchild disliked. She looked from across the deep hole in the ground where something like a huge box began to descend into it, to the young boy who stood there clutching a sword. His dark hair waved about his face, messily but he made no effort in pushing it back. His blue eyes as deep as the oceans of Earth held no light, it just stared at the hole emotionless. The dark midnight blue cape that flowed from his back whipped wildly against him, but he stood there, his face unreadable. The White Moon princess felt great sympathy for the boy and she felt like crying but held her tears in so that she wouldn't draw attention to herself as well as the rest of her court. Even though the young Terran boy held no expression, Serena knew that the feelings of sadness and loneliness had already engulfed him. It felt as if she had met the boy from somewhere before, like she already knew him through and through. She looked deep into his eyes and although they were impassive they told her that he needed her. His heart, even though it was cold and locked, told her that it still contained love. Serena had no choice but to make the boy feel better. It was like a second nature the princess, always caring for those that needed her help. Especially for those who felt great sadness like he did. Serena let go of her mother's hand and began to cast a small spell, then out of nowhere she conjured a single stemmed white rose. She kissed it and blessed it so that the young boy could feel her love radiating from it. The rose seemed to glow deeper white then silver as Serena's lips touched it. The White Moon princess smiled at her handy work and then, while no one was looking, she ran across to the boy, clutching the rose close to her heart. Once she reached the boy, he looked up as if he was expecting her. Serena breathed in and out, still not used to Earth's heavy atmosphere. Without a single word she handed the boy the rose.  
  
The boy looked at her then towards her outstretched hand that held the silvery white rose, he never saw anything like it, and it was simply beautiful. He accepted her kind gesture and took the rose that she had offered him. The midnight haired boy immediately felt electricity of some kind past through him and towards the servant girl, as his fingers touched hers. He saw the girl's crystal eyes grow and he was sure she felt it too. Then as fast as it passed through them is instantly ceased, like as if it wasn't anything at all. However he and the girl in front of him both felt it. He narrowed his eyes, this was no ordinary servant girl. He tried to ask for a name but stopped because the girl was now smiling understandingly in front of him. Although the weather was bleak, the girl's smile was like the sun rising in front of him. It was if he knew everything was going to be alright just because she was smiling. Warmth filled his heart. 'Who is this girl?' he wondered, she reminded him so much of-no it couldn't be. She didn't even know that his dad had died yet. But the two were so alike.  
  
Serena continued to smile as the boy stared at her as if searching into her soul. No words were exchanged throughout the whole thing but they both understood what the other was silently saying. As quickly as she came to the young Terran boy, she swiftly went away from him before he could unmask her. She felt good about what she had done. He was a very special young buy, she felt it. And out of nowhere felt the urge to protect him just like the way Darien always protected her. Speaking of which, she desperately wanted to see Darien face to face, she knew that he lived on Earth and the princess knew she could find him if she was given the time. But much to the Moonchild's utter distress, her mother had forbidden her to. After all they came to Earth in disguise and her mother didn't want her to socialize with the Terrans. Serena had no idea why but trusted her mother's judgment. The ceremony dragged on as the rain continued to pour.  
  
The young midnight haired boy looked at the white rose that he now grasped then turned his attention back to the spot where the servant girl had just been standing a while ago, she was like an angel to him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Earth)  
  
Young Earthen Prince Darien couldn't focus at what the scholar was trying to teach him. He just couldn't. After the death of his father, Darien was left with a deep scarred whole in his heart. Even his newly appointed generals, who his father had hand picked for him just before he had died, couldn't cheer him up.  
  
His mother, Queen Astarte, was growing worried for her son. He had gone through so much at such an early age. Whenever she tried to communicate to him, he would always clam up and say nothing. She knew that he was grieving by himself, and it wasn't healthy. Darien had always been a quiet child, his seriousness adapted from his father, but never this quiet and unhappy.  
  
Darien's royal generals, a few years older than the Terran prince, soon appeared by their queen's side. They found their queen looking through the glass window inside the Wisdom Room, where her son glumly sat.  
  
"My Queen, we have done everything we can to try and get prince Darien to open up, however he hardly ever talks." Malachite, who was the oldest of the generals, reported.  
  
Astarte nodded, "What do you purpose I do?" She asked still eyeing her child inside the room of Wisdom. The four generals glanced at each other, puzzled but said nothing. The beautiful Terran Queen sighed when she got no reply. "I guess time will just have to heal him," she said and removed her attention from her son to the generals. "Please look after him while I'm gone." The four nodded, obediently. The Queen took one last look at her son, who was staring at his teacher blankly, and left.  
  
  
  
(Moon)  
  
Serena began to grow worried, she hadn't heard a word from Darien in over three weeks, it didn't seem like a long time but to the little princess it was pure agony not hearing her close friend's voice. She was scared that something had happened to him or worst yet ended up in the black hole like the person in the box that she had seen at Earth. She tried countless of times trying to communicate with him, but he somehow managed to block her mind from his. The little Moonchild had no idea what was going with Darien and once again she felt hurt. Although she couldn't talk or telecommunicate with him, she knew that there was something that had made Darien's heart grow cold.  
  
'Just like the boy I saw that day at Earth,' Serena realised and shook her head, dismissing the thought. She looked outside her bedroom window and saw that a few light specks of snow covered the skies. Winter was settling in soon. Serena closed her eyes concentrating at the task in hand, she wanted to give Darien a gift so that he knew that she was thinking of him. She soon began her summoning spell. In no time the Moon princess materialized a perfect white rose like the one she had conjured up for the boy on Earth. Once again she blessed it and kissed it, the only difference this time was the light red that tinged the tips of the white petal. Serena grinned, the hard part now was to send it to Darien. She knew he lived on Earth but she didn't actually know where. She had to rely on the strong bond between herself and Darien to show her where to send the special gift. She sat up on her bed straight and began to concentrate on her powers even further. Once she located Darien, she opened her crystal eyes and grinned. The rose soon began to float in midair as Serena subconsciously told it where to go, pink light soon engulfed the rose and disappeared. It was done. Luckily Serena was already in her bed because she had passed out from all the magic exertion that she had done.  
  
(Earth)  
  
Inside the golden Earth palace, Darien was leaning against his double windows; the land outside covered in fresh white snow, the weather complementing his mood. His father had died, and there was nothing he could do to get him back. He was now the new Earthen King, no matter how hard he refused his new set of responsibilities. It was after all his birthright. His mother was now acting the part of grieving widow and the whole kingdom needed to be put back in order. All tasks of which lay within the young nine-year-old boy. He blamed the Lunarians. He hated them with every being in his body. The reason why his father died in the first place was because the Lunarian royal family didn't accept the proposal of forming an alliance with them. It was because of their ignorance that the assassins of the Black Moon kingdom were able to break into their barriers and kill his father, King Endymion of Earth. He sighed ruefully, his eyes being drawn to the white rose that the servant girl had given him during his father's funeral. For the past weeks he had been checking up with all the servants in the palace for the little girl. Having no luck in finding her, he gave up knowing that he would never see her again. He picked up the rose, surprised to see that it still hadn't began to die yet, in fact it looked as if it was getting much stronger everyday, and it was quite amazing. After a few moments, his reverie was soon broken by a wave of warm energy. He turned to where he felt it coming from. There floating in the middle of his room was another white rose, this time with reddened tips. He realised that it was from Serena. His serious blue eyes soon began to grow soft; ever since his father died he hadn't made any effort in talking with Serena, which was a bad idea especially since Serena was always the first person he turned to whenever things got rough. Feeling the urge to get some air, Darien walked to his balcony that faced the hated White Moon. It didn't matter how much he disliked the people of the White Moon because the warm silvery rays still seemed to light up hope for him. He knew that he was alone now, however he didn't feel it. People were looking out for him, the servant girl, his generals, his mother and also Serena. Loneliness was now battling it out with companionship. Darkness being compelled by light.  
  
Darien knew that there were many hardships yet to come and this was only the beginning, the tip of the ice burg his father would have said. He sighed feeling the whole world on his shoulders. He had to be much stronger from here on end, for his mother and his planet too. He trusted only the people he hold dear and let his guard up to those he didn't. Times were changing and so was Darien.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I decided to add more to it! Hope you guys don't mind! So anyways how'd you guys like it? Comments? Suggestions? E-mail me or review it so I know how much people are really interested in mai Sailor moon fanfics! It also gets me motivated in writing more (don't ask me how, it just does! Weird I know!) And please check out mai other fanfics! Bye for now! Oh, also tell me if there's any typos or some stuff that you couldn't quite understand so that I can fix it up! 


	4. Chapter 3: Moon Watcher

A MOON LEGACY  
  
Book 1: Star Crossed Friendships  
  
Chapter 3: Moon Watcher  
  
Written By: AngelSweetie  
  
Copyright 2002  
  
E-mail: m_angeleyes@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda….yadda…yadda….blah...Blah…blah…I don't own any of this except for the story line….blah…blah…blah…yadda..yadda…yadda…same old, same old.  
  
Author's Notes: YAY! The third chapter's FINISHED! That's all I need to say! What else is there to say? What more can I say? Except for YAY! (Lame I know.)  
  
~*~*^ Chapter 3: Moon Watcher ^*~*~  
  
(Moon)  
  
Queen Serenity of the White Moon sized the young man in front of her up and down.  
  
She had felt his strong powers seeping from his muscular frame ever since he had entered her throne room. She marveled at his green cat like eyes, as if he was, himself, seizing her up, and it made the Queen a little uncomfortable. The well mannered young soldier kneeled down in front of her with one leg, respectfully, as the herald announced who he was. However everybody, including the Queen herself, already knew who the young man was and his reputation within the Royal Army.  
  
The Queen narrowed her eyes with great uncertainty, not too entirely sure of what to make of the young man. There was something that just didn't seem right to her, but she couldn't pinpoint what. Her powers searched his body and soul over and over again, but found nothing that could back up her strange suspicion. She was cautious; nevertheless, after all he was to become princess Serenity's new watcher. Ever since the death of King Endymion, the people of Earth began to despise her and her kingdom and there was no telling where it would lead, but she had to be prepared for the worse. Her daughter wasn't safe anymore, not even in her own home during these times of instability and so Serenity wanted to make sure that her child was in the best of hands at all times especially when she was gone during business trips to neighboring planets, having no chance at all to protect the one treasure she had. The beautiful long haired Queen scrutinized the armored boy even more carefully. She knew that the young man in front of her was of noble blood and had graduated as one of the top royal guards in the Lunarian Army. He was also hand picked from the seer who had taught the young man in the Room of Arms to be the one to take up the important task. He was the youngest to graduate in his class, being only fourteen, and so made the best nominee to be Serena's own personal guard.  
  
Ragnar Laurent was the name given to rash boy. The cat eyed young man was also the same little boy who had saved and found Serena in the garden maze a couple of years back, and Serenity was forever in his gratitude. She found no reason at all for her to dismiss the young man except for the strong gut feeling inside her.  
  
She glanced at Luna, her midnight haired royal advisor, who stood on her right. Luna smiled back at her and nodded her head slightly, she had approved Ragnar. Serenity then turned her attention to her second advisor silently asking him the same question, Aretmis the handsome white haired man; also gave a look of approval. Serenity decided to go against all her instincts and put all her faith in Luna and Atremis' judgment. They never had failed her before. The Moon Queen stood from her throne and slowly blessed the young man who was kneeling at the foot of the dais. Once the hour long dubbing ceremony was over Ragnar was then sent to his new quarters, located just near Serena's chambers, to get some rest. In the morning, Serenity as well as Luna and Artemis planned for Serena to meet her new body guard.  
  
Queen Serenity winced at the thought. She hadn't told Serena yet and she knew her daughter wasn't going to take it all to well. Serena longed to be free like Serenity did when she was young, however being born as royalty had its privileges as well as its discipline, and years of being a mighty ruler had taught Queen Serenity this.  
  
The beautiful Queen sighed to herself inwardly; this still didn't change the fact that Serena wasn't going to like this at all.  
  
Serenity wanted to call upon the real guardians of the Silver Millennium to start training them immediately now that there was a cause for it. However, all the royal monarchies of the inner planet alliance, agreed that the second day of spring was when all the first born ladies of their own respected planets would meet and train together alongside with the little White Moon princess.  
  
Queen Serenity put a hand on her forehead; things were definitely taking its twists and turns. Times of peace were suddenly beginning to diminish very slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The long blond haired princess sat in her rose garden, which was now bare, alone underneath the midnight skies, having only the twinkling stars to keep her company. She felt like they were her only friends at that very moment.  
  
The cool wind blew, rustling all the left over leaves from autumn on the floor. She felt even more despaired; no one understood how she felt, no one at all. She was locked up in her crystal cage known as her home with nobody to talk to. Even the servants no longer talked to her and all the palace guards were too tensed to have a nice and friendly chat with her because of all the events that were taking place on Earth. Everybody was all so sullen and timid that it tore the little princess' heart. She hid her head into her arms and began to softly cry, her mother was going away again in another business trip to patch up the great hole that was now forming in between Earth and the White Moon's relationship, and so she hardly got to see her anymore.  
  
The Moonchild closed her tear stained eyes trying to block out all the hurt she had kept inside herself. Darien no longer wanted to be friends; she didn't even get a single sign that he had gotten his gift. Nothing at all. Luna and Artemis were also going away with her mother and so she couldn't even talk to Luna about her problems. Everybody was abandoning her. Everybody who she thought cared for her.  
  
She cried even harder but making no noise at all, 'Why? Why is this happening to me?' she asked herself sorrowfully.  
  
"Because there are dark times ahead of us Sere and this will only make us stronger," a voice replied, knowingly. Serena opened an eyelid in surprise, warmth finally filling her body. With darkness gone, soon came light. "Darien? Is that really you?" she asked in disbelief. She felt his familiar presence and felt him nodding back at her.  
  
"Yeah, Sere. It's me; sorry I haven't been much of a friend lately. But please don't cry."  
  
Serena wiped away her tears and smiled happily. "Darien! I was so scared!" she gushed, fresh tears appearing once again, this time they were tears of pure delight.  
  
"It's okay now Sere, I'm here now. I'm really sorry to leave you alone for the past few weeks; there has just been some stuff I needed to figure out." He replied softly then smiled, "Thank you for your gift, it cheered me up a lot. I don't know how I can ever repay you." Serena smiled back, tears all dried up. "It really was no problem, just as long as it made you feel better." Darien grinned, his eyes sparkling. "I think there is one way I could repay you," he answered, Serena became confused. "How?" she asked, curiously. "By doing this," Darien whispered, starting to concentrate his powers.  
  
The air around the Moonchild suddenly turned and she felt being warmly embraced by someone. Darien had managed to do something that she always had wanted to do too. She hugged him back. The young Moon princess felt all of the month's spent up anxiety leaving her small body and Darien felt the agony of his father's death being replaced once again with a new light of hope for a new beginning.  
  
No words could describe the force that was pulling the two together as a one entity; however the energy was so strong that it managed to go against all rules of telecommunication and had allowed the two friends to actually feel each other's embrace. Even seers of the highest power would have been truly amazed at the power the two were emanating.  
  
Up on a tree, his face half covered in darkness stood a young man with eyes like a cat. He looked shocked at the little princess who had been talking to herself a minute ago and was now hugging air. He narrowed his eyes feeling a strong telecommunication being made through the atmosphere. He felt the same force that had called upon him to find the princess while she was lost in the maze, in the air again. It was a strong physical and spiritual power that had now reached a new level. One that surely marveled him and rivaled his own strong magic.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The morning was beautiful for a cold winter's day and the sun somehow managed to appear from behind the dark clouds. It was an unnaturally warm day. Outside the Moon palace, Serenity walked alongside the new watcher of her daughter. Today was the day she was going to tell her little angel of the big news. She just hoped that Serena wouldn't be too angry with her. She scanned the royal gardens with her light blue eyes, but couldn't spot Serena anywhere. The Moon queen began to get worried. But the whimper that came from underneath the dying Water Lilies from Mercury, gave away Serena's position. The Moon Queen walked towards the flower bush and saw Serena's legs sticking out from amongst the left over leaves. "Serena, sweet heart. What is the matter?" she asked, concern plainly written all over her beautiful features.  
  
Serena crawled out of the bush and showed what was cupped in her hands. It was an injured White Wright bird, the purest and gentlest creatures ever to be seen on the White Moon, it was said that the beautiful bird brought good luck to who ever saw it.  
  
The Moonchild's big blue eyes filled with tears for the small bird and she sniffed sadly at the white creature that was slowly dying in her hands. "No, please help the poor birdie." She pleaded with her mother. Serenity made a move towards Serena's cupped hands but however Ragnar bet the Queen to it.  
  
Ragnar's grim expression softened at the little girl's face and he bent closer towards her, feeling the need to cheer the young girl up. He leaned down and wiped away her tears gently with a finger and she immediately stopped crying. Instead her eyes grew larger at recognition of his face. He smiled back at her kindly, "Good morning princess. Now tell me what the matter is?"  
  
Serena blinked back tears and inhaled loudly; "The little birdie got hurt because of the winter winds." She replied back in her cute but saddened voice.  
  
Ragnar nodded, understandingly and wrapped his hands around Serena's own. Green eyes bored into the crystal blue ones. "Close your eyes princess," he instructed her. Serena looked at him with her blue eyes, uncertainly. Ragnar gave the small girl an easy going smile, "Please, if you trust me, close your eyes." She did as what she was told.  
  
"Now, concentrate on all the sounds as well as the energy of the all the living things that your mind can see. Can you hear them?" Ragnar asked softly, as if trying not to break her concentration. Serena nodded. Ragnar smiled, "Good, now focus all the energy of those things that are living towards your little birdie."  
  
Serena knitted her brows, her hair starting to flow around her as if it was stuck in subspace with no gravity to hold it down. A silver glow staring to radiate around her.  
  
Queen Serenity gasped with disbelief at what was happening, she had no idea that her child contained so much powers. She, herself, hadn't taught Serena about the family heritage yet. And no one else in the palace knew how to train these mysterious powers aside from Luna and Artemis but she specifically told them not to. The Moon Queen looked, astonished, as a light energy began to emanate from her daughter's little body towards the bird. Suddenly the bird began to flap its snow like wings and without a moment's hesitation it flew high into the air as if it had never been injured at all. Serenity was simply amazed. She knew that her daughter held great powers but she didn't know that she had already begun to harness it. But somehow Ragnar did. She looked carefully at the young man's happy face then at Serena's own joyous expression. Serenity couldn't help but smile along with them. Serena held great potential and Serenity knew, with no doubt in her mind, that Serena was much more powerful than she could ever be. The Moon Queen also realized that Ragnar was the right choice for the job. Serenity had a hunch that the other little ladies within the alliance were just as powerful as her little one and so she started to number the days when they would finally arrive.  
  
"Mama, did you see that?" Serena asked breaking Serenity's train of thought. Serenity nodded in response, her little girl was unique indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ohhhhhhh…..the plot thickens….can Ragnar be trusted? And when do we see the other four Sailor Guardians? Anyways, how'd u guys like it? Questions, comments? Plz R+R or else email me! Till next time! 


	5. Chapter 4: Stable Boy

A MOON LEGACY  
  
Book 1: Star Crossed Friendships  
  
Chapter 4: Stable Boy  
  
Written By: AngelSweetie  
  
Copyright 2002  
  
E-mail: m_angeleyes@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or any of its characters definitely don't belong to me! I'm not that spazed out to invent a storyline that involves lesbians and other sick people.  
  
Author's Notes: MOTIVATION! INSPIRATION! Thanks to these two words which I kept repeating during this story making at two in the morning! ENJOY! A new made up character is introduced and let me tell you now that he is important to the story!  
  
  
  
~*~*^ Chapter 4: Stable Boy ^*~*~  
  
The Moon princess squealed in pure delight as she ran around the Palace fields that were now blanketed with only a few specks of snow. With her blonde hair bellowing behind her back, she ran towards her gardens and towards the special path that led her to the white rose bed. It was still bare with no life blooming yet but she could feel deep within her stomach that the little seeds were growing more and more each day. She smiled with pure contentment, closing her hands together. The Moonchild then began to say a silent prayer for her roses' growth, a technique that Ragnar had taught her. She grinned widely as soon as she finished her special prayer and her eyes seemed to light up when she saw that her garden bed started to glow radiantly, acknowledging her prayer and glowing with gratitude. The blond haired princess was going to send another prayer again, this time to the other flowers but a soft neigh averted her gaze from them towards a great white horse near the Fire Cachas from Mars. Shocked, the little princess stood cautiously and walked towards the white beast, her small hands outstretched to pat it. As she came closer the horse neighed, warningly and it started to buckle wildly. Serena reeled back from the horse's outburst in fright.  
  
"Don't be afraid of her, she's just not used to having people around," a voice said. "She's a bit edgy that way."  
  
Serena turned and found an older boy much like Ragnar grinning back at her. He bowed respectfully, his auburn hair falling into disheveled locks onto his pale dirt smudged face. "Good morning princess Serenity," he said formally. "Sorry to bother you but I am from the Palace stables and the keeper of this horse." The young man nodded towards the great white stallion, "Sorry if she has disrupted you. I will make sure that she gets the punishment that she deserves."  
  
Serena wanted to protest but the young man wasn't finished speaking yet.  
  
"However princess, this horse may be wild but she is a great treasure of mine and so I plead that you will not punish her for the deliquesce I have caused." He said truthfully, his light brown eyes pleading silently into her own.  
  
Serena shook her golden mane vigorously, "No, it's quite alright. I like her and I wouldn't dream of ever punishing such a creature as beautiful as this." She replied gesturing towards the horse. She felt a strong aura about the young man, it was warm and protective. She gazed at the older boy with curious eyes, "Are you new around here? I haven't seen you around the Palace before." She asked politely.  
  
The auburn haired young man nodded giving the Moonchild a warm smile, "Yes I am princess, and I am the son of Myria. I have come to help my mother your Majesty."  
  
Serena returned the smile, "Please call me Serena. Princess and all those other titles don't seem right when you and I are no different from each other." She said modestly.  
  
The brown eyed young man was shocked at the humble thing that the angel like princess had just remarked upon. He smiled and took a slender hand into his own and kissed it. "My name's Icarus, pleased to meet you Serena." He said once he was done kissing the young girl's hand. He looked up to see his princess' face glow red, he chuckled amusingly. "You're cute when you flush Squirt."  
  
Serena almost nearly blanched but years in the Courtesy Room taught her to regain her composure quickly, "What did you say?" she asked a little taken back.  
  
Icarus smiled showing off his straight teeth, "Sorry, but you remind me so much of my baby sister. She died last summer." Serena looked down feeling ashamed, "I'm sorry. Myria never told me she had a daughter." The young princess admitted.  
  
Icarus shrugged, "She never mentioned anything about me either. Don't worry about it"  
  
The Moonchild looked up expecting to see sad brown eyes but what she found were russet eyes sparkling back at her, happily. It made her happy as well; she felt great strength from the young man that she had not felt within Ragnar or anyone else for that matter. A great strength from within the depths of his heart. Serena smiled at Icarus kindly, understandingly, empathetically, knowing just how hard it was to loose a person so close.  
  
Icarus stared at the smiling face in front of him and all of his sad reawakened memories of his deceased sister soon vanished and was replaced by memories of his sister's cheerful face. He wondered if the young princess had anything to do with it. Her smiling face, although was such an innocent act, seemed to comfort him somehow. He grew a great fondness to the younger girl already.  
  
A soft neigh soon ceased the small exchange. Icarus came out of the happy trance that Serena somehow managed to place over him and walked over towards his white steed. "Can I pat her?" Serena asked from behind him. Icarus turned his head into her direction and nodded. The young girl shrieked with joy and walked slowly up to the horse with great caution. Her small hand then began to pat the stallion's soft white fur; it neighed happily at her touch. "She's so beautiful Icarus, what is her name?" Serena gushed as she continued to pat the contented horse.  
  
Icarus shrugged his broad shoulders, "Well seeing that you have spared her life, you should have the honour in naming her."  
  
Serena's face lit up. She closed her eyes in deep thought, and then smiled.  
  
Icarus took it as a sign that she already had a name for the white animal.  
  
"I shall bless her as Krystaluck," Serena said after a while. Icarus grinned, liking the name instantly. He knew the true meaning behind the name that was formed in the blonde girl's mind for the horse. "What a beautiful name for her Squirt, it really does fit her. This spring I could give you riding lessons if you want." Icarus offered. Serena's face brightened again. She stuck out her hand, "It's a deal." She replied excitedly. The auburn haired young man leaned over about to shake Serena's small hand but was abruptly flicked away by gloved fingers.  
  
Both Icarus and Serena looked up with great surprise. The older stable boy felt a little anger towards the one who had wrecked the special moment between himself and the Moonchild. He looked up to see a figure dressed in black armor with a dark green cloak hanging from his well toned shoulders, complementing his eyes. In fact, Icarus noticed the figure's eyes first. He noted that they were as green as cat's eyes. Eyes which were now sending him a penetrating glare.  
  
"What are you doing here princess?" The cloaked figure asked the young girl curtly, never taking his eyes off the auburn haired stable boy.  
  
Icarus stared hard back at the cat eyed knight with much daggers of his own, but said nothing. He knew who the guy was even without his medals. He was Ragnar, the Watcher of the Moonchild. There was something that Icarus didn't like about the hostile man and so opted to continue to glare back at him.  
  
Princess Serena looked at the two boys who were both giving each other defiant stares and began to get uncomfortable, "Uh…Ragnar have you met Icarus yet?" she said trying to break the ice that was quickly accumulating.  
  
Ragnar only narrowed his jaded eyes into angry slits then stepped in front of the princess, throwing his cloak protectively in front of her. "Who are you to call the future Queen, Squirt?" the jaded eyed young man asked through his gritted teeth. "You shall address her as princess Serenity and nothing more. Do you understand?" Ragnar growled.  
  
Icarus smirked but nodded, not wanting to pick a fight with someone of noble blood, knowing that he was putting his mother's job in stake as well as his own and he wasn't about to give up his new found friendship with the young Moon princess.  
  
Serena, on the other hand, tried to stick up for her new friend but once Ragnar's eyes looked down at her, she stopped in mid sentence. Her mentor and guardian was clearly mad.  
  
"And also the princess shall not be riding in such a steed as this," he continued, waving a dismissive hand towards the white animal with great displeasure upon his face.  
  
"Riding lessons will be taught by me and me only. Not by a mere stable boy like you." Ragnar said sternly in a no nonsense tone.  
  
Icarus had only been acquainted to the Moon Watcher for only a few moments and already he started to hate him to the very core, however he obeyed the cat eyed man's commands. After a few minutes of being scolded at like a young child, the stable boy tuned the young Watcher out. He quickly stole a peek over the dark cloak towards the Moonchild who stood mutely staring at the floor. He wondered why the princess was taking all the crap that Ragnar was dishing out. It was as if Ragnar was the one who controlled her own life. Icarus sighed with small defeat as he took the horse back towards the stables as Ragnar had ordered him to do. He sent the Moon Watcher one last glare that seemed to say that the fight wasn't over yet, and then gave the small blonde girl a comforting smile before he headed out.  
  
"I'm sorry if I have upset you Ragnar," Serena whispered quietly.  
  
Her mentor turned around sharply, his eyes hard. "Princess, you should not be associating with people such us them." Serena almost cried from his cold tone of voice but said nothing. Ragnar hated to see weakness; he had told her to never let it show. So instead she stared hard at the floor, trying to hold back the tears that were now threatening her eyes. The young Moonchild heard a swish of her Watcher's cloak and found his face looking deeply into hers. "Please do not cry princess," he said gently, lifting her chin up with a gloved finger so that they were both looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't want to do anything that may cause you to be upset. So please do not cry." Ragnar pleaded. Serena nodded, wiping away her tears quickly and then forced a smile. Ragnar smiled back not at all to sure if Serena was happy once again. He had to make her feel better and he knew just how to do it. "Come now princess." He said brightly, "Your mother has ordered me to bring you back into the Crystal Palace. It seems that today is the day you meet the other princesses from your court."  
  
Serena's sad demeanor was soon replaced by her usual bubbly self and Ragnar gave a mental pat on his back, it was so easy to make her smile and he was glad that he did because the princess' smile affected him like no other.  
  
"Really?" she asked, excitedly. Ragnar nodded, confirming the news.  
  
They headed back into the great marbled halls of the Crystal Palace together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how'd you guys like it? I know it's a little too draggy, so sue me. But it was, however, important to the story, kays? Well anyways, that's one chapter four down! You wouldn't believe how long it took me to write this! I NEED sleep! Must get sleep! Next chapter will most definitely be about the other Sailor Guardians so don't get too bored with this yet! Things are going to get a lot more interesting! E-mail me or whatever if you have any suggestions, comments or you just want to say a quick hi! Bye for now!  
  
Keep it cool and keep it real! 


End file.
